


Typical Friday Night

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Large Cock, M/M, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sousuke has a huge Dong, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, I'm back, have you been good?" he asks and draws with his thumbs circles over the already abused skin from their earlier sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is Dom/Sub play, that means this is consensual by both parties. This is not rape!
> 
>  **PROMPT:** "Kink series - daddy kink sousuke/nitori | love your harurin doctor!fic it was awesome and so well written!"
> 
> This prompt was really short, so I let as always my imagination run wild. I hope you don't mind the BDSM-elements. If you're not satisfied with that, you can hit me up with another, more detailed prompt anytime :)
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

It's dark when he enters, only the lights from the hallway illuminating the room. But he can already hear the vibration and the quiet whimpers and thrusts against the bed sheets.

Sousuke turns on the lights, a dangerously calm smile grazing his face as he steps forward to the bed, eyes glued to that perfection of a sight in front of him.

On the king-sized bed right at his feet, there's his little boy lying on his belly, arms and legs tied to the edges of the bed with leather straps and chains and ass up high, a beautiful big, purple vibrator plugging it.

The sounds are obscene, loud, level set on the highest to make Nitori feel especially desperate with the want to finally come, the cock ring sadly not allowing it.

He's thrusting his sex hopelessly along the sheets, tries somehow to get rid of the burning feeling in his whole body. He probably didn't hear Sousuke entering as he's still moving his hips frantically, wants to break free of those chains cuffing him to the bed.

His mewls are quiet and steady, leaving his mouth like a sweet poem as he shakes his ass, either trying to get the vibrator out or deeper, Sousuke isn't sure.

He tenderly strokes one of Nitori's ass cheeks and smiles, turquoise eyes gleaming darkly as the boy in question jumps.

"Baby, I'm back, have you been good?" he asks and draws with his thumbs circles over the already abused skin from their earlier sessions.

The boy's head shots up as soon as he hears Sousuke's voice, face turning in a desperate attempt to get a glimpse of him, a glimpse of his--

"Daddy, you're finally here!" he calls out in a broken voice, eyes red and filled with tears as a hopeful smile appears on his face.

That quickly changes though as Sousuke reaches out and hits his flat palm against one of Nitori's ass cheeks, makes them jiggle and turn into a bright pink as the boy in question screams out.

"What do we say when daddy's back?" Sousuke asks, voice dangerously steady as he strokes his hand along the boy's ass again, caressing away the burning pain.

Nitori shakes his head over his own stupidy, and then squints his eyes open.

"Welcome home, daddy," he quietly says and tries to smile again, the pain still prickling in his body.

He's answered with a warm smile of Sousuke's, and then whimpers as the man nudges the vibrator still shaking inside his asshole like an earthquake.

"Where have you been?" Nitori carefully asks, and then is welcomed with another hard slap to his ass that makes him scream out in agony a second time.

"Are you complaining, baby?" Sousuke asks, his hand already raised in case he has to reach out again, but Nitori shakes his head.

"No, daddy, no--" he mewls, his cock throbbing from all the spanking. "Just missed you-- missed you so much, daddy-- want daddy's cock--"

He makes his point by moving his hips back as far as the cuffs allow him to and drags his naked ass along Sousuke's clothed cock, already starting to react to the obscene play in front of him.

By nudging against his him, Nitori pushes the vibrator inside him only deeper, and his mouth falls open into a silent moan.

"Are you sure?" Sousuke asks disinterested, steps back so the boy can't reach him any longer. "You seem to be enjoying yourself plenty without me, baby."

He watches Nitori snap his head back, watches the terror wash over his face as he immediately starts to panic and stumbles over his own words. "No, daddy, no-- I don't need anyone but you! I love you, daddy-- love daddy's huge cock--"

Sousuke reaches over and pats him on the back, sushes the boy into silence.

"I was just joking, baby," he says and smiles reassuringly. "I'll always give it to you if you want to."

Sousuke undoes his pants and pulls out his fat cock, so heavy and big it's not even standing up anymore but instead lying in his hands and trying to get itself upright.

He steps in front of Nitori, and then leisurely pulls the vibrator out, watches his earlier cum gush out of the gaping hole as soon as it has permission to do so. It drips down Nitori's balls onto the sheets, makes the boy shudder in relief and excitement at once.

Before Sousuke throws the vibrator to the side though, he turns off the vibration and then roughly grabs Nitori's jaw, pushes the toy into his mouth.

The angle is awkward and the boy bent weirdly, but he willingly licks off Sousuke's come without him telling to.

He has his eyes closed in bliss, asshole twitching at the taste of his daddy in his mouth.

He moans higher as Sousuke pushes the vibrator deeper and hits the back of Nitori's throat, turns on the volume again and watches his boy snap his eyes open and feel his mouth shake like mad.

Sousuke pulls out and then thrusts in again, imagines throat-fucking Nitori with his own cock as the boy swallows around him and takes him as far as possible, licks along his shaft and sucks hard on his plumply head.

Nitori tries to keep up, the vibration too overwhelming for his small mouth. 

He sucks as hard as possible, tries to get off the whole juice and make the toy clean again, because that's exactly what his daddy wants. Drool is dripping out of his mouth, wetting the sheets even further and making the thrusts into his mouth easier.

As Sousuke pulls out, the boy sighs in relief and lets his head fall back onto the bed, smiling as the older male reaches out and caresses his hair.

"You did great, baby," he quietly murmurs and then puts the vibrator on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Tell me, baby," Sousuke says, voice rough and throat dry as he positions himself behind Nitori and begins to knead his ass. "What do you want?"

The boy hisses, still feeling the little pain that is left in his body, yet obeys right away.

"I want daddy," he says and bites on his lips, feels how Sousuke's fat head is nudging his too small hole. "I want daddy's cock pounding into me, and daddy telling me what a good boy I am--"

"But are you, baby? Are you a good boy?" Sousuke asks and slowly forces his head past the rim, watches it flutter around him and then hook inside.

He likes to tell himself that he's trapped now, that he can't pull out before he hasn't fucked Nitori thoroughly. This pretense gives him the push to keep going whenever he can't anymore.

"I am! I am a good boy!" Nitori cries out and feels the burn Sousuke's cock always gives him whenever he pushes in or out, loves it because no matter how long they prepare him it still stings, and he throws his head back, eyes falling closed. "I'm daddy's good boy!"

Sousuke snaps his hips forward, a loud slap echoing through the room and cum squirting out of Nitori's asshole as he's finally buried inside and sighs.

"No matter how many times I fuck you, you always manage to tighten around me-- want that big, fat cock so bad, don't you, baby?" Sousuke asks smiling, beads of sweat already gathering on his forehead as he grips Nitori's hips tight, so thin and small he can without a problem reach around with his hands.

The boy bends his back, mewls loud as Sousuke gradually starts to pistol into him like a machine. He likes it rough, and the man knows it, immediately angles himself so he hits Nitori's prostate on the first try, already knowing by experience where it's seated and waits for the plumply head of his cock to kiss it.

The chains are clattering with each thrust, and the boy spreads his legs even wider, wants Sousuke to fuck him deeper and break him from the inside.

"You've already gotten used to my shape, haven't you, baby?" Sousuke asks and thrusts inside, feels the rugged walls squeeze him like a firm handshake. "Won't be satisfied by another man's cock ever again."

Nitori shakes his head, wants to say something and protest, but then Sousuke spanks him again and instead he screams, fills the room with further obscene noises.

Sousuke can't see it, but as always Nitori's belly is forming a fat bulge whenever he drives with his cock inside, his sex too big for the small body he's fucking into.

"Neither Rin, nor Momotarou, or even Makoto. None of them won't ever be able to fuck you like I do, make you scream and cry in pleasure as you take my cock over and over again like a cheap whore," he says and makes his point by shoving back inside, his big balls slapping Nitori's own and making them jiggle.

"Don't want--" Nitori finally manages to say and makes Sousuke stop in his tracks, clutching the boy's hips firmer.

"What?"

Nitori shakes his head again. "Don't want anyone else. Even if it's Rin-san, or Momo-kun, or Makoto-san--" He reaches back and squeezes Sousuke's hand once. "Just you, I want only you-- And not only your cock, but all of you--"

Sousuke feels like he's about to melt from those words alone, and then bends forward to capture Nitori in a kiss as he starts to pistol in and out of him again.

He runs his tongue over the boy's lips while Nitori's simply keeping his mouth open, too weak to kiss back.

He lets Sousuke lick him sore, suck at his tongue in earnest as the man slowly pulls his cock ring off and makes him sigh in relief.

It's then that Sousuke sits back into his previous position and starts to pound into Nitori as if there's no tomorrow.

The bed is shaking, the chains are rattling, and Nitori is screaming out with each thrust of this fat cock inside him.

His legs are now completely covered by the cum that has gushed out of his ass, but he doesn't spare it a thought as he presses his face into the mattress and lets Sousuke break and tear him open.

"My little boy-- taking it so good," Sousuke breaths, his skin now glowing as well, cheeks bright red and covered in sweat as he desperately holds on to Nitori's pale hips. "So good to me--"

The boy's asshole is choking him with each thrust, every time a bit firmer until it feels like his cock is about to pop off.

The rim is fluttering and breathing, opening up and closing around the base of his cock, kissing him lightly and then biting at him like a child's mouth.

"Want your daddy to fill you up? Milk you until you're full again and you're belly's swelling?" He leans his forehead on Nitori's back and groans. "God-- wish I could make you pregnant, shoot a baby into that tiny body and make you mine--"

He reaches over and pinches the boy's still swollen breasts. "Suck on your tits and milk you, get my breakfast from you every morning-- _Fuck_ , baby--"

Nitori mewls helplessly, not only at the thrusts but the words Sousuke's uttering close to his ear like a dirty, little secret.

He nods again, his short hair jumping with the movement and fingers and toes digging into the sheets.

"Me too-- want daddy's baby inside me-- want to be fat and round for you--" He licks his lips. "Want to have daddy's cock inside me every time-- and give me a new baby--"

"Fuck--" Sousuke curses, and he knows he won't hold out any longer, knows his hips begin to stutter as he feels Nitori's asshole tremble around him.

The boy lets out a row of mewls before finally coming onto the sheets, his tiny, swollen cock squirting out strings of sperm.

"Here's my milk, baby, swallow it good," Sousuke breaths and then fucks inside Nitori as deep as possible, thrusts as far as he's never had and empties his load, spurts his milk as far as humanly possible, filling his little boy's belly to the brim.

It spatters out of Nitori's asshole, dirtying him even further, but he doesn't mind.

As Sousuke starts taking off the chains and wipes him clean, he's already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
